Friends With Benefits
by hashtagfairytale
Summary: "What type of party?" "The kind where tomorrow morning, we're going to wake up, hungover, naked, and in my bed." She winks over at me. "Oh, then I'm game." The raven haired girl just wore a smirk as she started the car. "Thought so." Best friends for life, right?
1. Chapter 1

_To Jadey West;_

_Hey detention's over, you're welcome by the way. ;-{)  
_

My name is Victoria Vega, a normal seventeen year old girl, and I'm leaving detention. Do you want to know why? I got myself into trouble for sticking up for a pale goth during lunch when two senior ganks decided to make her feel low. They called her a demon, a monstrous human being, someone who wasn't worthy of love. All I did was defend her. Yet I get in trouble, and blamed for starting the fight. Allison and Katie couldn't be more wrong though.

She maybe shut down, she may even be emotionally broken, but so what? I find her beautiful. Someone who's definitely worth of love. Someone who deserves it. She gets jealous because she's insecure, she gets angry because she get's scared. And being in love with Beck who could blame her? The entire school wanted her boyfriend. Celebrities wanted her boyfriend. Even boys wanted her boyfriend.

She had some competition with the rest of Los Angele's.

Back a few months ago when Beck ended their relationship at my house after the incident on Queries for Couples? Or whatever Sinjins game show was called. Jade texted while we were all caught up in playing cards saying she was a wreck, I told her to come over and I shooed everyone out the door claiming to be too tired to continue. Trina left with Beck despite Becks attempts to keep her away from him. She desperately wanted some. And to this day, I still don't know whether she got anything or not. I don't want to know. All I do know is that she spent the night with him. And I spent the night holding a crying Jade West.

I woke up the next morning with her asleep on my chest and ever since then we've always been this... Thing? We're not dating, we've never even talked about it. We can joke around, sexually, but we're best friends. We text almost 24/7, we flirt, we argue, we hug, hold hands. We had a sleep over with Cat a few weeks ago and the red head made a comment that I'll never forget.

"You both are five minutes away from screwing, just promise me it'll be good."

I've thought about kissing her and I've thought about doing so much more, but what if it's all just jokes? What if she's strictly straight and it's ONLY joking? I've just kind of made an agreement to myself that if she wants me, she'll make her move. Until then, I'll enjoy what we have now.

I was walking out of the classroom when I heard foot steps and the girl of topic.

"Tor!" Her voice. It's so smooth, so strong. So Jade.

Is it possible to be in love with a sound?

I turn to see her slim figure dressed in all black. Skin tight jeans with a black cardigan. Her haired was curled, her make up was light, she wore no bracelets and instead of boots her feet wore converse. Very casual and laid back. I love when she dresses this way. Don't get me wrong she looks great in anything but when she doesn't try to look beautiful, she's more beautiful. If that even makes sense. I shake the thoughts out of my head as she walks toward me.

"Hey," I pull my phone out and read 4:58. School ended an hour ago, did she really wait for me until detention was over? "What are you still doing here?"

She came closer, "Well, for getting in trouble, I thought I'd give you a ride home. Just don't beat me up, since you're such a bad ass." She chuckled and playfully pushed me backwards. I gasped and opened my eyes as wide as they'd go.

"I got in trouble for you, missy." I pushed back equally as playfully.

"Yeah," Her voice dropped and she held onto her left arm with her right hand. "Why did you?" Her face turned to look at me, "Get in trouble for me?"

I smiled at her nervousness as I turn around and grabbed her hand and swung it back and fourth, "'Cause you're my best friend. And that's what besties do for each other. Duh. And plus, I am a total bad ass."

She rolled her eyes while laughing, "Whatever killer. Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Nope, I had cheese crackers in deten."

"Did you just, refer to detention as deten?"

I smirk at her as we walk out the doors of the school. "Problem Jadey?" I say as she leads the way to her usual parking space.

"No, you're just incredibly-" The attractive girl started, shaking her head.

"Smart? Beautiful? Lovely? Sexy? Buff? Built? Strong?"

"Sure," She retorted back. Stopping in front of the passenger side door, opening it slightly for me. Smiling. I leaned on my tippy toes and kissed her cheek seeing it redden. I giggle as she acts mad and slams the door after I'm strapped in. As she makes her way to her side of the car I reach behind me and lock my door.

Her face went from a smile to annoyance, the goth rolled her eyes as she stared at me. "Okay, Latina, open the door."

"No comprendo," I winked at her.

"Tori!" The raven haired girl growled. Her eyes pupils dilated while my tongue stuck out to tease.

That was the same look I gave her whenever she would put her face in my lap and trace the thread on my jeans near my center. Always smirking and asking if I "want more." She'd give me the look when I would put my face on her chest, slowing my breathing, making sure to give her goose bumps.

Our eyes locked as my tongue traced over my lips. "Should I have kissed you somewhere other than your cheek Jadey?" Her eyes rolled down to my lips, my wet lips at that.

"Can I tell you something Tori?"

The pale girls eyes steadied, looking me directly. My heart started to pound. Something it usually did when I was with the goth. I shifted in the seat, enjoying her staring at me.

"Of course?"

Jades lips curled into a smirk, "You know, when you lock a car door, you usually only lock the door you pressed the button on?"

"Huh?"

The noise of an open door appeared out of nowhere and before I know it Jade was sitting right in front of me. Face to face, she was only centimeters away. I could easily just lean forward and capture her lips in mine. And then if I'm lucky I can-"

"Do you want to go to party tonight?"

"What type of party?

"The kind where tomorrow morning, we're going to wake up, with a hangover, naked, and in my bed." She winks over at me.

"Oh, then I'm game."

The raven haired girl just wore a smirk as she started the car. "Thought so."

* * *

**A/N - I'm not too sure about this first chapter. But if you like it and want more, review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ****- ****I usually only update stories if they have 20 reviews per chapter, but I'll give you guys a treat. **

So... I have a blog. It's nothing important, or popular. No one even knows about it. Sure, I have followers that read every entry and comment regularly on it, but it doesn't matter. They're all strangers. They don't know me and I don't know them. They know my pen name is _Make It Shine, _and that I'm a girl in love with another girl and that's it. I mostly write about Jade, I don't use her name I just refer to her as 'best friend'. But aside from her... I write about everything.

More than anything I want to be a writer. Someone who can change your life by the way of my words. But I want to be different, I want to be the person everyone looks up to. I want to be the author that the troubled kids can find refuge in. Where the addicts can go when they want something they can't have, where the cutters go when their triggering, where the alcoholics can go when they want to take one more sip.

Writing saves my sanity and yet no one knows I write. Not my parents, not Jade, not Andre. No one. Everyone keeps pushing me to become a singer because I play the piano and write songs in my song book, they think because I enjoy doing something I'm going to continue doing it for the rest of my life but it's not that easy. I don't want to rely on my voice just because I can use it. I don't want the easy life. It's complicated, and I'm sure you have no idea what I'm even talking about but I don't want to be a singer just because I'm good at it. I don't want to be an actress, or anything famous- IF I do turn out to be famous, I want it to be because of my words, not my voice.

I've been the person who felt alone. Who was afraid of group projects because no one would want me in their group. I've been there. I've felt it. And reading, knowing, that someone else goes through the exact same thing made it so much easier. I just hope to god I can make lives easier like authors did for me.

I was halfway through putting my makeup on in preparation for the party when my phone started ringing. "Shit," I say twisting my head looking for my phone. Seeing it lay on my bed I picked it up and looked at the number. _Blocked. _I normally don't answer blocked numbers, but, oh well. Yolo.

I press answer and I'm greeted with heavy breathing.

"Uh, hello?"

"What are you wearing?" _Her_ voice.

I chuckle and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Nothing baby, why? Do you want to come over and murder me?" I walk back over to my mirror to finish applying my makeup.

"Maybe. Why? Do you want me to? Want me to come mess your body up?"

"Maybe," I smirk as I start to speak, "but I'd rather you do other stuff to my body first."

The line is silent and I start laughing again. Point one for Tori.

"Shut up Mexican." She chuckles, and I can so tell that she's blushing.

"Conseguir su palido culo encima aqui." I pressed end and pushed my phone in my back pocket. I was putting my shoes on when a loud car horn and a pounding knock on the door brings me down the stairs and over to the door. I pull it open and of course, Jade stands with her left hand hanging over her hip wearing a smirk.

"What were those things you wanted me to do to your body again?"

"Nothing now, now that you keep playing the race card. I wouldn't want you to have to put up with my maracas."

I try so hard to keep a straight face when she takes my hand in hers.

"Your maracas are amazing, I'd never have to 'put up' with those wonderful things."

"Why do you like them so much? All they do is make music."

"I like my maracas small," Her grin could outstretch her entire face if she keeps going, "Plus, my favorite letter is B. And my favorite word is cup."

I start to follow her out of the house but grab her forearm stopping her. "I don't get it?"

"Wait for it." Her lips tug up in a smile. We started walking again, and as we reached it the door my face turned blood red.

"OH! Jadelyn West!"

"That's right. That's what I like to hear."

The goth snorted as she nearly almost tumbled over with laughter after seeing my face and reaction. After a few more humiliating moments Jade turned around to open the door and began to walk out, but before she had that chance I grabbed her hips and slammed the door closed. I pushed her up against the door. I moved closer to her from the behind and slapped her ass as hard as I could causing it to jiggle. A moan erupted from her throat as she tried to cover it up with a yelp. I moved closer up closing any gap between us. My pelvis was in contact with her behind. I don't want to move. At all. But, I need to. I lower my head and kiss her on the neck moving up to her ear.

"Let's go vampire."

Now it's my turn to smirk.

**A/N - I'm not too sure about this chapter either. Lol but review for more. :)**

**Conseguir su palido culo encima aqui - Get your ass over here.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - The reviews are what keeps this story going. :) Thank you. This is going to be a long chapter because the first two are so short. Enjoy!**

Jade's hands are so soft, they fit perfectly with mine. Like we were made for each other. Did Beck ever notice that his hands didn't fit with Jades? I look at the way they're interlocked as the car pulls into an empty spot. There were already a ton of people here, I'm not really bothered. Jade is ALWAYS fashionably late and being Jade, no one ever questions it. She lets go of my hand and I automatically feel alone. I sighed at the absence of her heat on my hand.

Once we get out of the car we head into the house, into a sea of people whos faces I can barely make out. I can't hear anything over the music. The party was already in full swing when we walked in. There was music, food and the smell of alcohol that floated through the air. It was a Jenna Middleton party after all. She was the most popular girl in the school, and I'm surprised that we were invited. It's usually only her small little clique who come but there were a lot of people from our class that were here. I could see Cat, Robbie, Andre, Beck, and even a new girl who transferred from Toronto last week. I think her name is Hannah. She moved into Sikowitz class and took an open seat next to me. I tried to get her attention but it didn't work. I figured she just didn't want to talk.

With the way she dressed, and her beauty, I was 99% positive that she was one of the quiet, popular kids, but she just stayed quiet. She didn't speak unless Sikowitz asked if she was familiar with an arts school, and I think her reply was something about how she used to go to a private academy but her dad got a job here and the whole family had to move to the states. Her voice was soft and gentle as she spoke. Sort of like Beck's voice, the smoothness of it. Hers was just 10x better. All during class I couldn't help myself but to compare her to a Canadian angel.

She has golden blonde hair that stops just past her shoulder blades and beautiful baby blue eyes. Not to mention great curves and a creamy colored skin with B-ish-cup breasts. She's wearing a yellow midriff long sleeve top with a matching yellow skirt.

She wore a grey speckled North Face zip-up hoodie, a yellow t-shirt, dark blue jeans and grey van shoes in class. And now this? Maybe she's not upset over moving out of Canada now, I mean, she looks pretty happy talking to some girl I think I've talked to once or twice.

"Hey bitches, welcome to the party." Jade and I both turn to find Beck with two shot glasses. Jade unhesitatingly takes hers and necks it.

"Hey ex boyfriend." She replies.

He chuckles before spotting some hot girl he's going to chase after. "Gotta go, see ya guys later."

Jade watches him go before turning to me and leans forward, "Do you wanna go grab a drink," She grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers once again, "and find somewhere quite."

"Hell yes." I pull her into the kitchen and we pick up a thing of vodka and some orange juice. "Do you want to-"

"Body shots!"

Jade pushes me onto the kitchen counter and rises up the hem of my shirt to my bra before I could even blink. I watch her as she takes a lime from Andre and pushes it between my lips. Grabbing the salt and pouring it down a line on my toned stomach I see faces I don't know crowd around us. Her head slowly leans down and it hit me. Her wet tongue was making its way down to my.. personal region. It of course had to fucking stop right after my abdomen. I feel her hand 'resting' on my inner right thigh. She downs the shot and I upsetting jump off the counter and have her help with readjusting my shirt.

My crush just had her tongue on me, and it ended before I even got to enjoy it. Maybe I can ask her if she wants to do some body shots alone.

"So," I feel her hands on my hips and her breath on my neck. "What were those things you wanted me to do to your body?"

I began to grown but she cut me off, her voice soft against my ear, "Payback's a bitch, Victoria." Her hand comes in contact with my ass as her arms slip around my waist. I groan. It felt so good and I want to tell her to do it again. We're alone in the kitchen now, so what's the harm? Her hand came in contact with my ass again this time with more force. Another groan escaped from my lips. But this time it sounded more feminine. "Do you like that, _Vega_?"

"Jade..." Her body backs up and leaves mine and I begin to protest but stop as she turns my body around and pushes me until I'm pinned between her and the counter. Her face rushes toward mine, I brace myself for our first kiss but stop when I feel her lips attack my neck. I growled and tangled my hands in her hair. Pulling and gripping as my lips ghost up the side of her shoulder and I hear a low moan escape from her throat. I turn my head giving her more access, closing my throat off. I feel her lips on my jaw, and then my neck. I turn my head again and she's kissing my ear. It makes my legs go weak and I lean into her more.

I don't want her to stop, but I don't want to continue without knowing what we were doing. Would this make us official? Would this ruin everything? What was this?

Jade's relationships could usually be counted in months or weeks. I didn't want to lose my best friend over some mistake.

"Jade,"

"Shh." She blows into my ear, kissing behind my lobe. If this counter wasn't behind me I swear I would've fallen over. How she knew my weak points, I don't know. I manage to pull my head away. "Jade, seriously, quit." It was suppose to come off threatening but when I erupted in giggles she didn't stop. "Jade.. I don't know what we're doing.."

I feel her arms wrapping around my neck, pushing her body closer into mine. Slowly she moved her lips to my ear and whispered, "I don't either, but I know that I like it."

**A/N - I know it's short, lol but I really just wanted to update. I hate making readers wait. :( review!**


End file.
